MLP:A Man with a Mission
by Niseroi
Summary: In this Story we will Find a Character who was transferred in of equestrian high school still he knows that this school is full of gangs that the student form and taking territory in the school what will our friends do to have a nice school year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The New Guy On Campus

It was a Day in Equestrian town, Scream,Sirens, Gunshot Could Be Heard out of he House and it was 7:00 in the morning our fellow friend got up and look at the sky outside of he window, it was cloudy and it was like it was about to Rain He Look at the mirrow ''Sign'' The Only thing he said at he reflection he was tall,white with read eyes and black hair and wearing glasses.

He took he glasses and stretch he body to get ready to go to he new transfer school, he started to get dress and grab a piece of toast and he bag he lock the door behind him cause he live alone, he father and mother pass away when he was 6 and he live in a orphan house ever since, the Sister of the orphan kick him out of the house of unknown bad behavior "that was in the past I can do better'' said our friend who walk to the bus stop.

As he waited for the bus he grab a book and started reading, the book titled the Zone of Science ''Woah hahahaha look a new face in town'' said a big fellow look like he was the group leader he had a bike jacket with a skull and a moon behind it, he didn't pay attention he continue read he book suddenly the thug took he book away from him, he didn't wanted to do nothing he just kept ignoring them ''We have a nerd here guys'' laughter was heard in the group as friend was beign push and shove he saw that the gang leader was still holding he book.

''Can I have that back'' said our friend looking at the gang leader ''oh sure'' the leader pretended to give he book but instead he threw it far behind a house with a sign says beware of dogs ''Go get it nerd hahaha'' as the group left laughting, our friend sign and went to look he book he look at the fence and look at the area he started climbing the fence and landed perfectly he started walking and in first sight saw he book with three Pitbull around it ,he started look at the dogs who was started to wake up he walk slowly and pick up he book and he heard a growl behind him and started to bark making the other dogs waking up.

He look at he surrounding and he was trap nowhere to go but the our friend look up and saw somehow similar to a pipe line heading to the end of the fence, look like a pipe to put clothes on, he suddenly bite he book and jump before the dogs could get him he started to go to the end of the pipe and jump at the end of the fence landing him outside away the house ''great im going be late and I miss the bus'' said our friend jogging to he new school.

 **Equestrian School**

''So Sister are we gonna have a new student in our School'' Said luna playing dart in her sister office ''Yes Luna we are hope he don't go to the hospital or go to another school'' Said Celestia checking the New Student Records ''that strange'' said celestia checking the records again ''what is it sister'' said luna after celestia could talk they heard screaming ''Fight Fight Fight'' As the Both principals got out check what was going on there were too late and saw 5 Students knock out and saw six highschool girl smirking at the students they beat up ''Again twilight'' said celstia looking at her student revealing Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash 'What it had to be done '' Said twilight Cracking her knuckle making the students they beat up leaving there lunch money and running away when celestia was about to say something the school bell rang and everyone went to there classes.

Will talk Later for now go to your classes as everyone departed and went to the classeroom our friend arrive in time bumping into luna and celestia ''Um Excuse me are you the principal in this school'' Said our friend as Celestia look Behind her and saw the New Student coming in her school she smile at him ''Yes My Student your right in time please come to my Office as they both went to celestia office Luna Sigh And Follow them.

Noise and Laughter was making the student when they weren't paying attention to the teacher ''Settled down class let me take attendence'' The teacher said clicking he pen and started to call ''Twilight'' He Said while she scream saying she presence ''Trixie'' She Held her arm up for the teacher noticing she was there as he continue to check if all students were here he look at he attendance and saw a new name ''Mister Smith John '' Everyone stood quiet looking who it is as he finally appear in the door ''here'' he said while walking to the teacher ''ah well welcome john please take a seat next to rainbow'' said the teacher said while john follow the order of he teacher and sat next to rainbow and saw her smile evily and he swear heard a psst front the classroom and saw twilight giving signals to give him a note as he was distracted getting he notebook out he saw a piece of paper in he desk he open the paper and the paper said Don't run as he close he eyes and continue to do he routine until class was over.

He Pick up he School material and walk to he new locker, as he open he new locker and look inside it and place he book bag in the locker he then felt a presence behind and saw a punch flew by next to him hitting the locker next to him and without any reaction what so ever he turn around and saw six girls surround and he saw the students afraid of them stepping back '''Welcome to equestrian High may I have your lunch money or you will feel a lot of pain'' Said rainbow while her friends was watching smirking he turn back around and grab he wallet put in he pocket and close he locker after trying to walk past her apple jack and pinkie block the way as he turn around saw rarity and fluttershy blocking the other way and saw twilight come infront of him ''I Think you didn't hear her…she said give us your money'' twilight said while raindbow pick john up from he shirt making him look at rainbow.

''Sigh'' He Look at the other five and saw twilight and look like she was the leader of the crew ''look ill make a deal you choose either A Let go buy my lunch or B You all gonna wake up wondering what happen to all six'' with that said they laugh and rainbow started to laugh the hardstest, john sigh and with a quick reflex he free himself from rainbow grasp and swep her in the floor and kick her gently out the way making her fly across twilight everyone gasp he close he eyes for a second and open he eyes back to see he eyes was complete shade of dark like he had no emotion applejack strike a punch making him dodge And punch her in the stomach making her go down feeling pain as pinkie grab a bat from a student and swang so hard that he only did put he arm in the way making the bat break and he sweep pinkie to the floor and he slide her torce rainbow making bump into to each other and rarity and flutter surround him and he look both ways and he sigh they both strike flutter kick and rarity punch and he dodge it in time making them hitting each other getting them knock out and the there was one who she was looking at him with a anger look and he only smirk making twilight snap and strike he dodge and he made twilight trip and fell on rainbow and pinkie as all six was down he sigh and started to walk to the lunch room. ''What just happen'' twilight said looking at the new Student like it was nothing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not Interested, What Did I just beat myself into

As John takes the air to the Cafeteria he look at the student still gossiping what happen moment ago, he kept walking and ignore the situation as he arrive the cafeteria, he caught a great line to the food and also he assured a few couples of groups that seem kind of like a small gang and then drew their attention to him he sign and walk to the crease and he got out his book and like always he read it.

Equally he was saying he felt somebody was coming tore him, but he felt there were half a dozen of them coming tore him and he was right the main six recover and follow him to the cafeteria ''Hey We still got business with you'' Said Rainbow yelling in front of him, he sighs and close the volume he was reading and count at the rainbow with eyes that wasn't normal those red bloody eyes gave a rainbow chill behind her but she ignore it and kept picking a battle.

''Cool it Rainbow'' Said twilight behind John while she back off a little John grab the attention to twilight ''So John Is It Can We talk to you me and my friend think that you made the biggest mistake of all, now come outside and let try this again, but this time we won't hold back'' with that said he sigh and look at twilight ''Fine but let me get my food first I only need a bread and juice.

As they let him get his lunch, he saw the mane six preparing to pick a fight with him ''Why I always have to deal with dumb people that don't learn and they keep coming back for more'' said John in his thoughts as he grabs his food and ate it while walking tours outside the mane six was following him along the whole students in the lunch. He stood outside still eating while the mane six surround him, he saw pinkie with a chain rap around her fist, apple jack grab a pipe, Rainbow Dash was gone use her fist, rarity guesses she is going to use a knife in a fist fight and fluttershy a bat.

''Any Last word before we beat you to a pulp'' Twilight said, looking at John as he calmly finish his food ''Yea Can I have a napkin 'as she got pissed off with those words she order to strike at his pinkie and rainbow suddenly started to strike and they both smirk cause seems they saw they both hit him but there were wrong. John Hand both hand holding the fist of rainbow and holding the chain of pinkie as he pulls rainbow and kick her in the stomach, making her go down with one blow, and quickly saw pinkie and pull over tease him and forcing her to go on her knees holding her arm while she scream with a lot pain in her arm

Apple Jack reacts and quickly try help her friend trying strike with the pipe, but seems she couldn't hit John. He was dodging every strike and the last minute applejack strike again, he disarms apple jack and punches her in the face and sweep her off the floor. While she was in pain as he was paying attention to apple jack on the floor, he felt something cut him behind making him release pinkie and him back away and saw blood from the back. His shirt and notice he was hurt and look at rarity with the knife smiling his look at pinkie going behind rarity recovering from her arm, he look at the flutter shy who she try using brute force with the bat

. She got and strike at John he dodges and take few step back and he remember rarity and pinkie was behind him as he dodge and took a step back each time she strike, he get closer to rarity

''Well Darling I hope you have a fashion for blood stain in your-''. Rarity was cut off cause duck when flutter was about to strike again makes her knockout rarity then John had the opportunity to Uppercut flutter and knocking her out and he looks up and saw the baseball bat and he took it and saw twilight.

He broke the bat and she rushes to rejoin and grab him in the shirt and try to punch him, but she was caught off by a punch in the stomach making her go down and he was the last one standing.

He looks at everyone them in the ground, he bent down and look at twilight ''don't ever bother me again'' John said, getting up and walking tours inside the school everyone back away from him, letting him pass.

''Well, he defeated them with no sweat at all'' said the mysterious voice in the shadow few hours has past and he got out school early but he felt he didn't want to go home yet. He went to a bench and read his book as his notice group coming touch him.

''Hey John no don't stand up let me introduce myself, I'm blue-blood I'm the leader of the Gang Called Vintage Blue and I was wondering you want to join us and-''.

When blue blood was about to Continue talking he was interrupted by John ''Listen Pretty boy if you want that face of yours stay in tack get away from me and also no I'm not interested joining your stupid gang'' john said making blue blood getting angry at him.

''Listen your Filth I'm offering you a chance to join me and my gang ill give you a chance to say you're sorry and kiss my foot and ill reconsider letting you be by my side.

As John got up and close he book he whisper in blue-blood ear ''I'll tell you this Twinkle toe I'm giving you a warning go before ill make you end up in the hospital and your mother won't recognize your face when I'm done with you''.

with that said blue-blood was furious and was about to say something and he realize he need to prove he gang something to him ''Ok filth tomorrow I'm going to bring a rainbow present to you'' blue-blood said while walking away with he gang, John look at him and continue reading.

The Sun was about to go down and John decided to go home, he started walking until he heard a yell. ''What the big deal I Have no deal with Vintage blue'' Rainbow said while she was holding down ''Oh, I know I just need to prove myself to a person that I'm desperate for him to join us ''.

Blue Blood said, grasping a Brass knuckle as he was about to hit her with his first punch to rainbow, he notices his two best guys fly past him and notice John was standing behind him ''I'll let you choose one either you let her go and you can walk away or you going to be dealing with me''

As Blue blood smile as he pointed at John ''Mister John I'm going to prove everyone in school that we the vintage school aren't the gang to mess with'' blue said, looking at John ''The School as a system the campus of the school, he huge and I need to prove myself I'm the supreme leader that I'm going to own the school every gang member in school will fear the vintage blue''. As blue blood laugh and John got confused ''There more gang on in our school'' As Blue got shock that he didn't know that there more gang and more powerful and skillful than him.

''Yes, John there more gang that school is filled with more and more Scum like us trying to prove the supreme gang in our school there the top dangerous gang in our school and no one there to go at them '' as John looks at rainbow trying to struggle her way out ''Tell Me More '' John Said while Blue Blood smirk.

''They are more gang, of course, but Right Now there have territory in school like the gym zone for the Razor sisters the rooftop owners by the nightmare shield, the courtyard owner by the Virus Step and the whole school is owned by the Thunderbolt the most powerful gang of all, the entire school and we the vintage blue going to start taking territory starting with the cafeteria as blue blood finishes talking he noticed he whole gang on the floor ''What?!''

''Thank For the Pep Talk but someone wants to talk to you'' John Step away, revealing a rainbow cracking her knuckles Making blue blood scared out his mind.

''So they're more Gang in the school and I have a feeling I'm going to meet them very soon if I made a ruckus today'' John said in his thoughts and saw rainbow looking at him and she walks trace him.

''Hey Bub um thank for helping me I really appreciate the help but I could of take them'' Rainbow Said crossing her arms ''Sure you would now excuse me I have better thing to do then you bugging me again'' as john walk away rainbow block he way and he sigh again ''look im not in the mood in'' he was cut off by rainbow when she was going to say something ''PLEASE BE MY BOSS TEACH ME'' Rainbow bow to him and he got shock looking at rainbow.

''Wait, what?'' John Said while rainbow look at him ''I know I was an ass to you when you came to my school but ever since I came to this school, I always wanted to be in a gang, but no one in the school would let me join and I ask you this I want you to join my gang and become the leader of my gang''.

rainbow said with somewhat sparkle coming out her eyes, he sigh '''what a pain I'm not interested joining your crew'' John said while trying to leave ''Please'' rainbow hold his arm and stop him again he was getting annoyed but the only way to get her away is to play along. ''Sure, whatever ill become your boss for your gang let me go'' As rainbow heard the word come out his mouth she got excited and smile.

''Hahaha please you two only won't be enough to be the top gang in our school and john you going to feel tortured a lot of torture'' John Look at blue-blood that he was about to pass out of rainbow beating earlier ''I Thought hearing you mumble was torture enough''.

John Said trying leave and heard rainbow spoken up ''Listen here blue filth No one talk to my boss like that and our gang is going to be the top of the school and we will be unbeatable '' Rainbow said with a blue blood smile and look at the rainbow ''Oh yeah, what the filthy gang of you're going to be called'' John Look at rainbow and she was speechless cause she didn't know what she is going to called John and rainbow gang.

''My boss will create the name and soon everyone on campus will know our name'' rainbow said making John giving a disappointed face tore her ''Great not only I'm being forced become her boss of her stupid gang now I need to create a name I just need to play along and this will blow away no time'' John said while look at rainbow ''Before he beat me to a pulp I never seen any student being that strong and powerful I know he strong enough and loyal enough to become my boss''.

Rainbow said while running away the area while John saw her leave and saw blue blood on the floor John walk away and going to his house ''Great what mess I got myself into now'' John Said while he felt someone stalking him, he then ignores it and continue walking his house ''Ill Get you back you little runt'' revealing pinkie in the shadow looking pissed off at John than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Pink and Deadly

In the next day after the incident with blue blood john was eating he breakfast to get ready to school until he heard a knock on the door ''Who could that be ?'' as john got up from he's chair and open the door and saw a rainbow girl nervous and surprise with my presence john look both way seeing if she needed something ''Um hi…how did you find my house? Said john crossing he arm.

''Morning boss !?'' Rainbow said while straighten and looking very nervous ,john sigh ''ok what you want'' john said while waiting rainbow answer ''Oh Sorry boss but since we in a gang I would like to get to know you a little since you're my boss and everything'' said rainbow smiling to john and then he look at rainbow saying she wasn't kidding about making a gang ''But I thought you were already in gang with your friends'' said john looking at rainbow ''Oh no we aren't in a gang we just a group'' rainbow said while pulling out a piece of paper.

John look confuse of what is she holding ''See I stood up all night making a name for us… I mean I was trying to help you getting idea to have a name'' as rainbow look her paper looking through the name of putting for the gang ,john realize she had bag in her eyes and felt bad for her now he sigh ''Um you want to go school will be late'' As rainbow heard those words she got happy for the opportunity she was giving ''Oh Yes It will be awesome…I mean sure'' as john went back inside getting he bang and walk outside she saw rainbow looking at her right and john was curious what was she looking as john look the way she was looking he saw Someone hiding in the bushes.

''Come out who ever you are just come out'' As the bushes stop moving pinkie stood up and looking at rainbow and john ''Pinkie!'' said rainbow while john felt something stupid is going to happen ''Rainbow what are you doing with this Ass'' Pinkie Said getting close to her friend ''He not a Ass he my boss'' Pinkie Got confuse and look at john with a threaten look and got close to him and pull closer to her what you did to her , Said Pinkie Forming a Fist to prepare to attack him and he didn't felt threaten by her and look at her with shadow dark red eyes . Making her back away from him ,

As John sigh and explain what happen to rainbow, Pinkie Cross her arms ''I Don't Believe you rainbow is the most toughness Girl in our group'' as john look at he watch he walk tore he school so he won't be late and rainbow and pinkie was following him ''Well Pinkie I was in a pickle yesterday and when john save me I had to make a gang with him and I had a feeling that he can be a awesome boss ''Whatever Dash But Can you trust him cause since he beaten all six of us I cant trust him and what he thinking in he head right now'' Pinkie said looking at john while he was getting close to he school.

As The three of them enter the school ground john stop for a moment and saw someone beat up as john notice he went close to him and the guy who was beat up look right at john ''please I already got beaten up by someone else so please don't hurt me'' as john knelt down and pick him up and clean the dirt off him and look at him ''What happen'' john said while looking at the injured student ''Why you care'' said the student to john ''I don't I just need to know who did this to you'' as john went behind him and grab he book and gave it to him he saw john giving he book back ''A Guy name Flash'' with that said john thought himself ''This school really is fill with gang and group that solve everything with violence'' when john was in thought and the student was confuse until he got scare and back away For the appearance rainbow and pinkie came behind him ''Please don-'' When he was about to finish he sentence he felt a hand in he shoulder ''go to class your going to be late'' john said walking past rainbow and pinkie ''God damn this guy piss me off '' pinkie said while getting piss at him and the guy was relief they went away

As walk to he class he felt s twenty dollar bill in he pocket and he got surprise and look at john walking inside the school ''Rainbow'' John scream getting attention to rainbow and getting close to john ''Yes boss'' Rainbow said still calling john boss he didn't like it but he got live with it ''Do know a guy name Flash'' as rainbow think for a moment and remember who he talking about she explain that flash is not in a gang but he is in a group called no names, they usually hang out in the cafeteria with he friends at noon when everyone in there class and that he cut class a lot ,With that said john enter he class and sat next to the window thinking about this school

As for pinkie she was getting real annoyed torce him for no reason and didn't notice a paper in her desk Saying ''I Know you want to get revenge at him so meet me in the cafeteria in noon'' while pinkie read the note and look at john still looking at the window

 **NOON IN THE CAFETERIA**

As Pinkie Walk to the cafeteria she notice a group waiting for her she walk tore them and notice flash smile at her ''well pinkie I notice that rainbow was calling the new kid boss and word in school he making a gang with her'' flash said crossing he arm ''yea so?'' Pinkie said getting annoyed the way he friends was looking at her ''Well why not make a deal with me you and me plan a trap for him and jump him and you will get revenge'' Pinkie was interested in the plan but knew there was a catch ''But You Have to be my girl'' as flash said it pinkie was annoyed for the deal but she can always beat him up later as pinkie agreed to plan and saw flash smirk and one of he guy knock her out ''and did I mention I kinda need you to start the plan'' as a unconscious pinkie was lying on the floor a shadow behind the door left the area Listening on them.

 **IN THE AFTER NOON 3:00**

As John was getting ready to leave he saw a letter in he desk ''Listen Johnny boy we have your friend the pink hair girl meet us in the cafeteria come alone'' As john sigh that he got into another trouble as he was going to the cafeteria he felt a presence behind him ''Oh it you''

As Pinkie regain consciousness and saw Flash friends with weapon pipe, knife and bat ''You son of- '' As Pinkie was going to finish the curse word she was slap by flash and he was laughing ''Listen here little we have a deal and we going to show you how it really done since your friends and you couldn't beat him this fight is a man job and when is over, you going to be my girl'' flash said while heard someone coming while put duck tape making pinkie cover her mouth ''Pinkie You're here'' john said while noticing group of people surrounding him and reveling flash in front of him ''So you really came'' flash said looking at john smiling ''I Had to or you wouldn't stop annoying me all the school year'' flash laugh and look at he group and made a sign to attack him when there were about to attack the light was shut off ''What what going on'' flash said confuse looking at pitch darkness ''You see I knew I would be jump cause a certain friend you beat up heard your plan'' John Said hiding through the dark

 **EARLIER**

''Its you'' John said revealing the student that he help up this morning ''Listen pinkie is help captive in the cafeteria and flash is goanna set a trap to get you and there are like 8 students and you not goanna win this fight'' as he told him flash plan he smirk and laugh ''Of course I wont win I just need a simple plan'' as john kept walking and saw rainbow at her locker he needed something to be answer ''Hey Rainbow'' Rainbow heard john calling her making her stumble and look quickly at john ''YES BOSS'' rainbow said with a nervous look that what john want with her.

''Since your friends with Pinkie What can you tell me about'' As rainbow got surprise for he question she answer ''Well she was my friend since kindergarten she fun, awesome and kind of weird and special'' as john got he attention and that subject rainbow explain why she was special.

 **Present**

''You see while trying to solve a plan to go home early and not get my hand dirty and I'm going show you something that I simply cant explain myself'' as john was standing on top of the second floor of the cafeteria with a the light flicker flash smile knowing where he is ''Ok flash I'm going to do something very amazing '' John said flickering the light back off and back on and flash notice one he guys was knock out cold ''You see rainbow told me something very very interesting look back at pinkie'' Said john making flash look at pinkie that she was still tied up ''So What she tied up and you knock out one of my friends s what'' flash said getting fired up

John laugh ''Oh no no see that the trick'' as john flicker he light back on and off flash two more friends knock out and flash got scared looking At pinkie and looking at john that he was still up there ''WHAT GOING ON HOW THE HELL YOUR DOING THAT'' john laugh of the question flash told him as he flick the light on and off he saw he entire group knock out ,Flash got scared and saw pinkie untied and in front of him ''See rainbow told me she was special in a way that define logic and guess you mess with the wrong girl to Fuck Around'' John said while he turn off the light only hearing scream and punches hitting on something.

As john Turn the light back on and got down the second floor he notice rainbow dash in the window with a face saying that was so awesome ''Well thank for the help I kind of knew he was going to do that'' Pinkie said cracking her knuckles ''Yea no problem I just had a feeling I'm not going to be left alone cause I'm getting people in school after me now ,pinkie laugh ''I Thought I couldn't trust you I first I wanted to hurt you but now I'm amaze that you plan this to help me'' John smirk and walk out the school while pinkie and rainbow follow him ''You amaze me not only today but the first day we meet so I decided Boss'' As john heard the word boss he was scared what she was about to say ''Oh…and that is'' Pinkie Smile and walk to her house ''Well boss you have another member in your gang and ill glad to be by your side when you become the powerful gang leader in all the school'' with that said pinkie left john to go to her house

As john couldn't believe he still in the gang thing and he the boss ''OMY GOSH Pinkie is in our group Way a go boss now thing will get interested ill see you tomorrow I got feeling someone else is going join us in no time'' rainbow said dashing away from him making him still thinking what just happen ''Ok imam just going to leave this behind and call it a day'' john said walking to he house and feeling in he gut that tomorrow he won't be left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apples to the Hate

It was a Saturday Morning and John Was Reading and Studying for an Examen on Monday as he was reading the information he wrote he heard a Knock coming through his door.

''Who Could that Be?..'' Said John Getting up from his chair and unlocking the Door ''Oh Should of guess'' Said John looking at Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash smiling.

''Yo Boss What up?'' Rainbow Said Smirking while she forces her way inside John Howes.

''Hey Boss What Up?'' Pinkie Said Following Rainbow inside John House.

As they both went inside John house, John looks up and sigh to himself and didn't mind them coming inside.

''So Boss What you Been up to'' Rainbow Said throwing herself into the chair that John was studying. As Rainbow Notice a Book in the Table and look at John ''Oh Your Studying, Come on Boss you have better thing to do like increase our gang's reputation.

As John grabs the book and went to another chair and continue reading he looked at rainbow dash.

''I need to study for the examen for Monday and also can you explain to me how you and pinkie-'' as John was cut off by another knock from his door he sigh and got up from his chair and unlocking the door and revealing a Slight Piss Off Apple Jack.

''GOT YOU'' Apple jack said while trying to strike John and she missed and she trip inside John house and notice pinkie and rainbow inside ''What in tarnation you two doing here'' apple jack said while looking at the two girls smiling at each other.

''Hey AJ we have just been hanging out with our boss you know getting to him a little better '' Pinkie Said while going behind John ''And What Brings you here'' Pinkie said while she poke at John behind his back.

''What Boss?! So the rumors of school are true, you and rainbow is making a gang with him'' Commented apple jack looking angry at John while he was reading his book so they three can solve this without him getting involved.

As he kept studying, he saw apple jack coming closer to him and look up and straight at apple jack.

''What is it now'' John said, looking at apple jack ''I Don't want to cause trouble and rather inside my house.

As John turn around and try to take a seat he saw rainbow dash and pinkie pie, smiling at him and pointing at apple jack.

''I CHALLENGE YOU'' Apple Jack Yelled and walk up to John face to face As John look at Applejack with a Confuse Face.

''Challenge me?'' John Said to apple jack and felt a tap behind him and turn around.

''She Want to challenge you so she can see how tough you really are since you save me and rainbow in a tight predicament'' Pinkie whispers in his ear ''So you better accept she won't stop until you accept''

As John heard those words from pinkie he face palm himself ''Why it always happen to me'' John said and took a deep breath and look at apple jack waiting for his response. ''Fine ill Accept'' john said while closing he test book.

As Apple Jack heard he accept the challenge she walk out outside to start the challenge. As John follows apple jack while Pinkie And Rainbow follow their boss. As they all took walks to the park the place was empty of course cause of the criminals wandering around.

''Listen up they will be Four Challenge, First Challenge is your Stamina, Second Challenge Strenght, Thrid Challenge is Speed, And Last Challenge Endurence'' Apple Jack Said

As Apple Jack Start Getting ready to a Running Start John Do the Same and look at Apple Jack.

''So One Lap or What?'' John Said Looking Apple Jack

''One Lap Creep And I'll Make You Eat Dust When it's over'' Apple Jack said getting ready to run

As John look the park it look like is a circle rotation, he close his eyes and took a deep breath to start running and then saw pinkie pie to set the mark.

''Alright, you ready!'' Pinkie said, looking at john and apple jack giving her the signal that there ready ''Ok.. Ready….. Set…. GO!''

As pinkie gave the signal to both of them ran off with incredible speed as there were running apple jack was taking the lead and smirking thinking she would win but she was wrong. She notices John picks up speed while taking the lead as she was shocked and then she pick up the pace. But was too late, John came first and lost apple jack got angry and try to calm down.

''It's not over chump Challenge two strength'' As Apple Jack look around and saw a tree she came up to it and punch with all her might make a little hole in the tree. ''Try that'' Said applejack smirking.

John looks around and a tree that was little fat as he touch it and look up his form a punch to prepare to strike it and then he punch it with all his might and his scream with pain.

''Ouch, my fist'' Said John holding the pain in his punch.

''Ha, I won this one Next one little cry baby'' Applejack said, looking to do the next round.

As Apple Jack Saw The cat sleeping in a corner of the park, she looks at John and pointed at him.

''Listen Sugar lump Let See Who can Catch that Cat first and who those it the quickest'' Apple jack said getting a head start to catch the cat.

As John Run to catch the cat apple jack shove him making him trip and falls on the ground and he tries to get back up and go after the cat. The cat was awoken by the startled and making it fleed while apple jack on his tale. Apple jack tried to catch it by the cat was a slippery little fellow as apple jack tried to catch it one more time the cat dodges and escape making them both lose.

''That one is a draw partner now to the last challenge endurance ''Apple jack said while running those guns and attack him.

As applejack tries to land a punch at John and he reacted and judo flip apple jack making her go on the floor. John was looking at her and he tries to play around making her to come at him.

''You little Rotten Apple!'' She Said tried to kick him, but block it in time and apple jack got back up and strike with everything you she have ''Ill make that disgusting face disappear'' Apple Jack yelled.

As Apple jack and John were going at it rainbow and pinkie were enjoying the fight, but then pinkie grab attention to the tree that John hit.

''Weird why the boss pretended that hurt him'' Pinkie Said making rainbow dash looking at her confuse.

''What you mean, sure the boss is strong, but not that strong'' rainbow said, looking back the fight making a pinkie look at her

''Oh rainbow, you haven't noticed?'' Pinkie Said smirking at rainbow making her another confuse face

As pinkie pointed the tree rainbow didn't realize that behind the tree was totally wrecked and destroyed, making the tree collapse and falling down on the two fighters

''BOSS! APPLE JACK LOOK OUT'' Pinkie and Rainbow Yelled out Making applejack and John grab their attention at the falling tree that was going to collapse on them

''Ah Crap'' Said Apple Jack closes her eyes in fear that she was about to get crushed

A sound of crashing was heard and apple jack opens her eyes revealing John that uses his body to protect them a drop of blood hit on apple jack face making her realize he got hurt.

''Ok, this time hurt that really hurt'' John said, joking around ''Look what do we call it a day and I fore fit the challenge ok move out the way so I can move the tree out the way. John said, looking at apple jack still shock of what happen.

As applejack moved out the way and John place the tree beside them John fell in the grass breathing heavily.

''That was Really Heavy'' John Said Laughting while apple jack with a confuse face ''you ok?'' John said looking at Apple jack

Applejack look at John and she scream on top of her lungs.

''I Didn't need your Help I was going to be fine you bastard!'' apple jack said running away and making John sigh

''BOSS!'' Pinkie and rainbow yelled going tours john see if he ok.

''Yeah, I'm fine, just need a little rest, but you.. Go look for apple jack she went that way'' John said, pointing where apple jack run of two.

As the two girls look at apple jack running and decided to go after making them leave john in the ground. Its past for few minute John still had his eyes closed and was open by a cold beverage in his cheek and revealing apple jack in the scene.

''You want a Drink'' said apple jack giving the soda to John.

''I thought you ran off'' said John opens the soda and drinking it.

''I did, but then rainbow and pinkie found me and told me what happen to them and why they decided to be in your gang'' apple jack said looking the other way.

''Ah, great I thought I would be done with the gang thing'' John said in his thoughts

''Why you fake it?'' apple jack said, looking at the collapse tree that almost hit her.

''I Don't know I just don't show off.'' John said drinking the last sip of soda he had left.

As both of them look at the sunset and stood quiet for a second apple jack look at John.

''It Getting late, we better get going'' applejack said while getting up and looking at John and giving a hand to help him get up.

''Thank'' John said, accepting the help from applejack.

As the two went home in the same direction they spotted a dead corpse along the way, leaving it to rot in the corner in town and no one caring who that person is and what happen. The cops aren't going to solve who murder him and don't care at all things that this world is capable of.

''What's the point of living if soon or later we all going to die either getting killed by someone or old age or disease and who cares, no one knows who is going to be the next walking dead…..'' Apple jack said breaking the silence

John looks at apple jack and look up at the night sky already setting and making him smile and realize it was true, what's the point in living in this dark world if either we get killed or die by age but John didn't accept those words. He had an old saying.

'' We're already the walking dead. If there's anything that makes us different from the real dead, there's only one. Living and dying isn't the real issue. If you cling to being alive, you become frightened and your eyes get clouded. If you don't have that desire to begin with, you can fight on, right to the end of the world'' John said, walking to another direction, making apple jack stop in her track and looking at John Of What he said.

 **Next morning**

''See if I can get to finish studying now'' John said while interrupted by a knock at the door ''Sigh'' as he get up and open the door revealing apple jack smiling.

''HOWDY BOSS MAN'' Apple Jack said making her inside John House.

''Apple jack what you doing here?'' John Said is wanted a explanation from apple jack.

As apple jack took a seat and look at John with a smile seeming that she happy. She closes her eyes and open them looking at John.

''Yesterday you told me we already are the walking dead and those make any diferents from the real dead those word hit me at first I didn't had nothing to fight for but now…. I do'' apple jack said, jumping out of the chair and looking directly at john ''Im going to be your right hand ma- err girl in your gang''.

Apple Jack said yelling on top of her lungs, making John face palming himself and then heard another knock on the door as he goes and open the door, revealing A Rainbow color girl in the door and making herself to get in and seeing applejack.

''Apple jack what you doing here'' Rainbow said with a confuse voice.

''Hey Rainbow I Just realizes why you and pinkie wanted him as a boss and I might say if he keep this up, he going to be a fine boss and from now on im going to be his right hand ma-err girl'' apple jack said making rainbow hear those word and was piss off by it.

''What no way apple jack I was his first member I'm going to be his right hand girl'' rainbow said glaring at apple jack making apple jack smirking evil.

''Oh is it a challenge you want a spot for big boss right hand girl'' Apple jack said glaring back at rainbow dash

Another knock was heard from the door, revealing pinkie pie and John couldn't have a break for himself and letting her inside his house.

''So Apple Jack join the gang and now she and rainbow are competing who is going to be your right hand girl'' pinkie said crossing her arms.

''How you know that'' John said with a confuse face staring at pinkie.

''Just a hunch'' pinkie said while looking back at Rainbow and AppleJack Preparing to battle it out ''Well Congrats boss you have recruited another crew in the gang what's next'' Pinkie said smiling at John while he faces palming himself.

As John was stress at was all is happening, but at the same time he was happy he made three new friends and having a weird year.

''Well, I think I really need to get use to it'' John said, crossing his arm and smiling and looking at apple jack and rainbow still staring it down ''What do I have a feeling I'm going to have a another interesting day tomorrow'' John said looking out the window at the corrupted town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Shy and Torture

''Yawn'' Said John wakes up from his sleep and remembering he got three girls who think is their boss ''Another Day Another Crazy Life''.

As John got out of bed and stretch and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he didn't realize there was someone taking a shower until she came out and revealing a naked pinkie pie drying herself grabbing a towel and notice her boss.

''Oh Boss, what's up if you didn't mind I took a shower in your house'' Pinkie said still revealing her naked body to john.

As John gets startled and got out the bath quick and shutting the door behind him and thinking for one moment of what just happen, he opens the door slowly and showing pinkie pie covering her body with the towel.

''Mind Telling me why you in my house taking a shower and almost gave me a heart attack and also how the hell you got into my house'' John said trying not to look at the pinkie half naked body.

''Well, at first I was going to see if you want to walk to school together, but you were still asleep and realize it was too early to go to school and then I decided to take a shower and here we are '' pinkie said smiling and making John leave the bathroom to go downstairs and try eating breakfast.

As John was going to eat breakfast, he heard a knock on the door and he turns around to see who could it be. When he opens the door, he saw apple jack and rainbow dash waiting to walk to school together.

''Hey Boss Ready to go to school'' Rainbow Dash Said While Apple jack was eating an apple for breakfast and nodded to tell him if he was ready.

''No, I'm not ready, come inside since you're here cause pinkie pie sure made herself at home'' John said letting applejack and rainbow going inside.

''What you mean by that'' apple jack said while finishing eating her apple.

As John pointed at pinkie that she was ready to go rainbow and apple jack had a confuse face of what just happen.

''First, I got startled by her and second she almost to send me to heaven'' John said while taking a bite out his breakfast.

''John saw my body ha-ha'' Pinkie said while rainbow and apple jack got a surprise and left their jaw open and looking back at John.

''Hey not my Fault she was in my house how I suppose to know she was in the bathroom'' John said finishing his breakfast.

As John Kept Explaining the situation he saw the clock and realize it was almost time to go as he was getting ready, he had a chill in his spine that something is about to happen when he get to school. John Ignore that feeling and open the door, letting the girls go first to start going to school.

''So Boss What our next plan since we are four we can start Fighting the gangs one by one'' Rainbow Said while Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie Agreeing what rainbow said.

''Ah Crap Basket I forgot with all that happening I forgot that I'm still their suppose boss to their gang'' John Said in his thoughts and look back at the girls and he need to play along ''Well Rainbow first we are short handed cause the other gang might have better people than us'' said John keeping walking to school and notice the three girls stop in their track.

''Boss we don't care if are only us four we only need to get stronger and take the school and wipe the whole gang in the campus map.'' Apple jack said while rainbow and pinkie agree.

As John heard them that they're not gonna give up, he sigh in defeat and look at the three girls that they're looking up he smirk.

''Well, first we need a name for the gang if you don't want people wondering who we are'' John said, joking and rainbow realize she forgot about the name but then pointed at John.

''But Boss isn't that your job'' Rainbow Said while John had that one coming ''I mean you are the boss so you need create a name for our gang'' rainbow said

''Yeah'' Pinkie commented

''Ok, ok ill think of something, don't worry i'll make a name for us'' John said arriving at his school and getting ready for class.

As John was walking the hall and didn't realize the girls went to their separate ways he felt someone following him as he turn around someone took him by surprise and knock him out. As he tried to regain consciousness, he felt someone was dragging him. As he look who it was, his sight wasn't clear yet and couldn't tell who it was who kidnapped him as he lost consciousness again, he heard a a bell ring a realize he going to miss a class.

As John regains consciousness again, but then realize he was tied upside down in the school basement. As he looks around to see what was going he heard a door open and felt a presence coming down where he was.

''I Don't know who you are but ill tell you this when I get free don't think i'll go easy on you'' John said mad at the one who did this and the person got out of the shadow and revealing a girl wearing a medical mask and had pink hair and her eye look like she murder someone.

''…..'' She turns around with nothing to say to John while he was trying to get free from the chain while blood was rushing to his brain.

''I guess you might be Fluttershy Pinkie told me about you yesterday'' John said while trying to look what was she doing ''Pinkie told about me, you and your other two friends, twilight and rarity didn't you remember last time you-'' John was cut off when she was holding a very hot horse shoe ''As John look at flutter he only saw in her eyes of the deadliest girl in school '' so the tool of torture ill tell you this I won't be easy to break down''

John said those words, making flutter whisper in his ear ''I hope you enjoy pain''' Flutter said a putting the horse shoe in his back while he resist pain that was inflicted by fluttershy.

 **Two hours Later**

''Hey Applejack!'' Rainbow said running torce AJ

''Hey rainbow what up'' Apple jack said while putting her books in her locker

''Have you seen the boss, I haven't seen him all day'' rainbow said, wondering where is he while they heard a guy getting beat up by pinkie.

''Now Have you seen a guy who name is John and also I need your lunch money because their cupcakes in the cafeteria'' pinkie said while getting a no from the student and receiving money from him as she got up and saw apple jack and rainbow wondering where he at they all realize they didn't saw fluttershy in the classroom.

As they all realize where he might be they all ran to the school basement.

While John was still resisting the torture that flutter shy was giving him, he open his and realizing he was bleeding from all the torture she did.

''You know seeing you I wonder if this girl is nice, but realizing now you can put a hell of torture'' John said weakly and dripping blood on the floor.

''why did pinkie and rainbow and aj want you to become their boss for a gang you all made….?you wont have a chance against all the gangs in school'' Fluttershy said while putting down her tool.

As John heard those words from her mouth, she was right, I don't have a chance against them, but then John remember what pinkie said they won't give up until they can get a territory in the John remembers those words he weakly look at fluttershy.

''Your right, we don't have a chance, but I know one thing I'm not going to give up without trying even if it kills me '' while John said those words he heard a door slam and saw three girls and his eyes close and passed out.

As John was passed out he felt he was floating in midair and only felt cold and saw darkness as he was floating in the abyss of his own thoughts he heard a voice calling for him.

''John… John I know you will have a rough year, but don't give up on them on all six of them you will find hope and have a splendid future with them you need strength and don't give up'' as John heard those words he open his eyes and saw a figure standing in front of him.

As John saw the shadow figure he notice something was odd about this figure and notice six female right next to him, he couldn't see what they look like as he took a close look the only thing he saw was close

''Purple the mind and support you need'' The Voice told John

''White the color of traps and design you need

''Pink Color of Never Give up and keep getting up for the losses you will have in the way''

''Neon Blue The Color of speed and strength''

''Orange the color of Power and Ways to escape''

''Yellow the color of Interregation and ways to have the enemies to break''

''Green the color of getting Information from outside''

''Red The Color Of Leader Ship''

As John heard those words from the voice he look back behind and saw apple jack, rainbow dash and pinkie pie, smiling giving their hand to him as he reach to grab it the voice told him one last thing. 

''Don't give up John keep going forward with them, show them the way of the leader you are show them that your gang can be powerful and ill see you next time we meet and also….. find friendship''

As John saw the figure disappear with the six shadows, he notice he saw and additional shadow by them.

''Boss Boss Can You Hear me Partner'' Apple jack said, pouring water at him making him wake up.

''What What?!'' John yelled waking up and saw all four of them looking at him and look at flutter with despair in her eyes.

''Thank God You Are Ok Boss'' Rainbow Said Patting behind John. ''I Couldn't Believe You Survive Fluttershy Torture For Two Hours You Be Dead Now'' Rainbow said with a voice of surprise.

''What You Talking about dash he suppose to last that long he our boss after all'' Pinkie Commented.

As John Saw All Four of them John got up and went thus fluttershy and she look at a death stare at him.

''The Time when you were torturing me down there I was, still breathing and still fully awake and caught you by surprise and then before coming in the infirmary you said me and the girls don't have a chance with the gang in school well your wrong'' John Look at the girls behind them and they got up and got behind him and he look at death stare like her at fluttershy "Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising which tempt you to believe that your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires courage and never giving up'' John said to flutter shy.

As Fluttershy Heard those words she look at her friend supporting him and knowing they going to go all the way so everyone in campus know who they are.

''You know you all going get hurt better yet killed '' Fluttershy said to John only giving a smile at fluttershy

''Is Better then giving up '' John said while flutters close her eyes and look at John.

''Well, now I see why they decide you to be the i- I mean our boss'' Flutter said while realizing she join their gang.

As John Kept Walking to the window and saw a couple of gangs from a school outside he look at his member.

''So Boss What we going to do now we still kinda need a name'' Rainbow Said crossing her arms.

''Well, first we need two more girls in the gang so we get started and also second I really need to rest cause my whole body hurt so we can start working '' John said while everyone laughing at John and he giving a warm smile at them ''Well, our gang name will be known as The Family of Harmony'' John Said at the girls Going tors him and looking at the window ''Soon Everyone will know us for sure…. Now Girls Tell me all about rarity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Hitgirl

While in the equestrian Highschool we find Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash eating together in the lunch room. As the four friends were eating lunch, they notice John coming in the lunch, but not exactly normal it looks like he was running from someone.

''Hey Bo-'' Rainbow was cut off when she notices 5 needles on the table where she was eating ''What the heck'' rainbow said jumping off the chair

''Can't talk running!'' John Comment while crashing into the window and landed perfectly on the ground and kept running.

As the five friends was confused what's going on their notice rarity, but something was odd about her, it looks like someone really tick her off.

''Where is he'' Rarity said while scanning the whole area and notice the window of the cafeteria broken. ''Bingo!'' Rarity said following John track.

''So Should we help boss or something?'' Apple jack said to her friends, and pinkie look at the window and look back at apple jack.

''I'm Sure, he will be fine'' Pinkie Said Eating her Cupcake.

 **Earlier today**

As John got out of his house and putting the puzzle together of the information his friends gave him about rarity.

(Yesterday in the infirmary)

''Well, I know she a total Fashionista'' Rainbow Dash Told to John.

''And also she likes to make outfit too much'' Fluttershy commented.

''And Also, she gets angry when someone insult her about her style'' AJ Said while looking out the window.

''Also Her Whole Family is Train Hitman Assassins'' Pinkie Said while John got interested and got close to pinkie.

''Really? Tell Me More About her family'' John Said Taking a Seat next to Pinkie.

''Well All I Know that her mom and dad are the Mr and Mrs they kill their target without the target or the people around the target noticing, they kill their target looking like an accident, but then when rarity and her little sister was born, they wanted be like their parents, but there were minor step back rarity thousand have patient kill her target she just rush in with a temper'' as John heard the information about rarity he open the infirmary and look back at his friends.

''Thank girls I'm going to look up more info about her family see you tomorrow'' John said leaving the room.

(Present time)

John sighs and stretch his whole body for staying up all night looking for information about her family.

''Man, I was up all night and didn't find any single information about her mom and dad, guess they really like to stay under the shadow.'' John said in his thoughts.

While he was walking to the school he notices rarity going into a cemetery and he decided to follow her. As he follow rarity into the cemetary he found her putting some flower in two tombstone.

''Hey mommy and daddy, I hope you're doing ok, I miss you just let you know and also sweetie bell always mention how you tell a story about your adventure when you were a legendary hit man, I'm still practicing and I swear I'm going to be just like you two and I'm going to make you proud'' rarity said while John reveals himself while heard her saying that.

''So your Parents are dead'' John said while rarity got a shock and step back looking at John with dead eyes.

''What the hell you're doing here'' Rarity commented while looking at John staring at her parents' tombstone.

''What happen to them?'' John said, looking at rarity, while she glare at him for a moment and look at her parents' tomb.

''I Was said they had a job in canterlot to assassinate some guy name Albert the 3rd but then they got killed by some other hitman that Albert hire to protect him'' rarity said while glaring at the ground and John looking at again the tombstone.

''Those are nice flowers '' John said complemented about the flower.

''Thank since the day of their death, I always bring them flowers on their grave'' When John heard rarity, said that, he scans the area and it seems that their no one around here.

''Wow, they forgot stubborn'' as John said those words he felt something attach to his sleeve and look at his arm and notice three needles stuck in his shirt and look at rarity.

''Why you mean by that'' rarity complain while revealing three more needles grasping in her hand.

''Well, you're very stubborn, you said to your parents that you're going be like them and that is never going to happen cause you have an overhead temper that you really need to fix.'' As John said those words he could of swore he saw a white tiger behind her and glaring at him ''Ok….. This is my signal to run''.

As john got free from the needles he had stuck in his arm and ran out of the cementary he notice rarity was following and trying to kill him. As he was running and dodging every needles she was throwing at him he got close to his school and enter the campus and rarity still behind him as he look around to see where to go he then look up and started climbing up to the top of the roof.

As he was climbing he saw rarity looking for him and as he gave a sigh and look back at rarity she notices him up in the edge of the school, as kept climbing he knew she couldn't catch up as he look down he got shock how rarity was climbing she was only jumping and jumping to edge to edge like a ninja. As John didn't know what to do he look at an open window and got in their quickly as possible and had found himself in the boy locker room, as he look around him notice he can had inside one of the locker and he did.

''Ok, I think I'm safe here for awhile ok, I tick her off now I'm very impressed how good is her aim and her reflexes with a little practice, she could be better than her parents'' John said in his thoughts and notice rarity in the boy locker room as he stay quite he saw her standing still and closed her eyes. ''What's she doing?'' John comment on his thoughts.

''Found You!'' Rarity said pulling john out of the locker and throwing him to the window and outside the boys locker room.

''Ok… ok note to self find out how she found me'' John said kept running and rarity behind him.

As John was running he looked up to the top floor and start jumping to the second floor and kept running, as he look behind rarity got into the second floor with one jump.

''Ok, she got full of surprises'' John said while still running and notice he was about to bump into the janitor ''And the idea just came up'' John Said in his thoughts while grabbing the bucket of dirty water and spilled it on the floor making rarity stop and glare at the floor.

As John saw rarity looking at the floor, he notices she had a weakness and continue running. As John was running he didn't have nowhere to go and notice him close to the cafeteria and also notice he lunch time.

''Time Sure Flies when you're being chased by a crazy woman'' John said while running tore the lunch room.

 **Present time**

As John landed outside and out the lunch room he hid himself in the trees and examine rarity when she come out of the window.

''Ok She Found me while I was hiding in the locker, she has good reflex in jumping and free running so rarity what else you can do'' John said while rarity finally jump out the window.

''Great he hides again, i'll find you again!'' Rarity yelled and closed her eyes.

''Oh, I see.. Your hearing either my heartbeat or the sound of my breathing and now I know everything'' John commented on his thoughts while notice three needles coming at him making him dodge in time.

As John landed perfectly and looking at rarity, both of them glare for a moment and rarity reveals three more needles in her hand.

''Tell me Darling, what you want your tombstone to say'' rarity, said while she prepares to attack.

''Ok Before you kill me, tell me more about you, how you learn to to hear someone's heartbeat or breathing, and also you have good reflex for jumping edge to edge so you can follow me'' John said while rarely look at him with a confuse face.

''Well Before my parents' death, they taught me about stamina and hearing where your target is and also I was hearing your heartbeat darling is was easy to track you''

As John got very impressed how her parents teach her I know she got a long way to go so she can master everything like her parents. As John notices four girls in the broken window looking what was going on, John looks at rarity still piss at him for calling her stubborn he took a deep breath and smile at her.

''Look, I'm sorry I called you stubborn, I didn't mean that I just wanted to see what you are capable are and what were your skills'' John said while rarity looking at him still piss off but she let down the needles. ''I Can See now you're not stubborn, but you are just the most beautiful girl and very skillful woman I ever seen and I never seen those skills in a woman ever I mean those words I really hope you can forgive me'' as John apologize, he notice rarity red and coming out steam in her head and turn around covering her face and notice four friends coming tore him.

''Boss What happens, why rarity was attacking you'' Apple jack said worrying about her boss.

As John explains what happen and look at rarity still blushing, he saw the girls face palming them self and a confuse face was in John.

''Oh no Boss why you had to say that'' Rainbow dash said still facepalming herself

''Wow boss, I have to give you points for that one'''Pinkie Commented

''Partner you just went to a zone of no return'' Applejack said to John

''Wait, what you girl mean by that'' John said with a tone of concern

''Well, you see boss whenever rarity is being flirt on, and if the boy struck the compliment to her so good she won't let you go'' Fluttershy said looking at John

As John got an explanation he notice rarity clinging to him and all Lovy Davy tore him

''Well Darling, you're a very gentleman and you're proven to be my shining armor'' Rarity said while John got scared of what is he going to do now ''For Now On Darling, I heard you have a gang form with you the girls and I would like to join''

As John heard her say that he was glad he had rarity in the gang but also scared of the way she was looking at him.

As time past and everyone were going home John was standing next to the tree looking at the sunset and smile and look at the clouds.

''So How long you two going to keep hiding can you show yourself I know you there'' John yelled out when two shadows came out the trees and looking at John.

''Well, well How long did you find out?'' the mystery man said to John

''Well when you guys were watching over rarity in the cementary'' John said to Rarity parents getting surprise from the start he knew they were alive.

''Well Darling, I'm impressed but do tell how did you know we were alive'' Rarity mom commented.

''At first I thought you were dead but then when I remember when rarity mention albert the 3rd I remember pinkie saying that he was the first target you two were assign on and it went in perfectly no one knew who killed albert and also rarity mention after your death she always leave flower in your tomb, when I check the cementary that place is abandon for ten years and no one work their cause their too scared to work at night of how this city work now'' John Said while continue looking at the sunset.

''Well, I might say you're very good, very good indeed, but can you keep this a secret from rarity, I don't want her to know we still are alive'' Rarity mom said to John.

''No Problem… But when you are going to tell her'' John said to rarity parents.

Silent was brought a sigh came to rarity parents and they both look at each other.

''When the time is right John cause now I can see rarity is in good hand and she has a lot to learn before she get to meet us again'' rarity dad said while John look at them and nodded he understands and stare at the clouds.

''John the storm is coming soon and you need to be ready I feel a great battle is coming upon you and you must find the last piece of your Puzzle'' Rarity mom said to John as John didn't understand what storm and was going to come, when he turn around both of them vanish leaving John with a question of what they meant.

''Well, I'm getting a feeling that I'm going to see them again….Storm what could she meant by that''

As John was in his thoughts he decided to go home and call it a day and knowing he only need one girl to start is mission.

''So honey, what you think will he survive, is first battle?'' Rarity dad said to his wife

''Don't know is going be interesting, I have a feeling he have something that we really want to see'' Rarity mom smirk and looking at John leaving.

''A Man with a mission that I can see him right now'' Rarity dad said to his wife.

While both were spying on John, he felt someone was watching him as he turn around there were gone and making him continue walking to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Girl With the Brains

It was a Normal day in John High School and we see him and his five new gang members hanging around in the classroom, as for him he was taking a nap in his desk about how tired he is.

''Alright ,Alright Students settle down im going hang you out your grade from last week test'' The teacher said giving out the grade to his students. ''Apple jack C+ Good Work But you can do better'' teacher said to apple jack while giving the rest to his student ''Pinkie Pie B- Good work, but is a little more specific with your answers '' teacher told pinkie while she smirk at her grades ''Rainbow Dash F- How did you mange to get a minus in an F Study next time or you will be repeating a grade'' Teacher said to rainbow while she was too distracted and not caring for her grades. ''Fluttershy B+ Good Work'' Fluttershy was smiling when she got her grade. ''Rarity D- Be serious about your gra-….. Um, miss rarity, something wrong '' teacher told rarity while she gaga at John and he felt a chill down his spine ''Right now twilight A+ Excellent work like always.''

''Well Teacher you know me '' Twilight smirk while she look at her grade with pride.

''And John I Might Say you out done yourself'' teacher said to John while twilight and the other got confused what was he talking about ''A+++ an outstanding work and how you explain the results in the very scientific way you're more brilliant than twilight'' the teacher said while he was still asleep in his desk.

When twilight heard those words she became different and glare at John for minutes and John woke up with a feeling that something was about to happen.

It was Lunch time and all five of them was in the cafeteria eating together as for John he still felt someone was watching him.

''What wrong Boss Darling'' Rarity said clinging on john arm.

''Nothing I just feel someone is watching me for some reason and also… can you let go of my arm'' John said trying release his arm by the graps of rarity.

''That must be your imagination'' Pinkie said while eating her cake

''Yes Boss but if there was someone watching you we have your back'' Rainbow commented

As the six friends continue eating applejack felt a vibration in her pocket and pull out her phone, she check what it was and notice a message saying.

''You girls should get out there when you got the chance'' Twilight Said with a confuse face was in applejack face.

''What wrong applejack'' Pinkie said, looking at applejack face.

''Is Twilight she told us to get out of here?'' Applejack told pinkie, making everyone wondering why she said that.

A Rumble was coming close to the cafeteria and everyone what's going on. John looks at the girls and notice the sound of the rumble was getting closer and closer and then John saw the girls looking at the wall and John look at the wall where they were looking at, as he got close to the wall he place his ear to hear what that rumble.

Silent was brought and John had confused face what was that and turn around tore the girls.

''The Sound Sto-'' John Was cut off by two arms coming through the walls and pulling him out the cafeteria and launching him rocket fast outside

A crash was heard and John hit the nearby tree close to his school and he tried to get up, but was pulled by another arm by his leg and launching him back inside the school making the girl what's going on.

''Ok, this hurts this really hurts'' John complain about the pain trying to get up while he saw two figures coming out the broken wall of the school. ''Ok, Who Are You and what you want'' John said while looking at the two figures.

''Are you John?'' Said the man who was cracking his knuckles.

John nodded to tell him he correct that his name.

''Good!'' The man Ran tore John and strike with punch and kick and John was dodging and blocking every one of them.

''The Heck, this guy is good'' John said to himself while receiving punches until he block one kick, sending him across the hall ''Ok That was a strong kick who the heck are you and what you want!'' John yelled at the man who was attacking him

''Call me Shining and I'm about to put your lights out '' shining was about to strike until another guy to step in.

But this one was buff and had a red shirt and a cowboy hat and had his arm full of tattoos and look at John with a stare that is going to kill him.

''Ok And who the hell are you'' John said to the big fellow coming to tear him

''Name Big Mac and I'm about to Rip you apart'' Big Yelled striking at John and trying to dodge his attack, but big Mac grabs his leg and send him flying to a classroom.

As John was set flying, to the math class, he notice a boy with green hair seating with popcorn and looking like he enjoying the show.

''Now who are you don't tell me you're here to kick my ass also'' John said to the boy.

''What oh no name spike I'm here cause I wanted see you getting beat up by Big Mac and shinning'' Spike said, looking at big Mac and shinning coming inside the classroom ''Ok Boys he has a broken rib and also punch him really hard in the left arm he injured himself while trying avoided rarity yesterday'''spike said smirking at John.

''And how the hell you knew I was injured'' John yelled while big Mac, grab him again and threw him to Celestia office.

''What in Blazes'' Celestia jump out surprise revealing a beat up john and injured.

''Hey Principal don't mind me this will be over in no time I just need to catch my breath'' john said trying to get back up and shinning and big mac ready to strike at the same time ''You Boys this is school ground and I demand this to stop this instant.

Celestia yelled at shining and big Mac who wasn't paying attention to her.

''Ok Look I don't know what your problem, but I do know I'm going to kick your ass in a matter of minutes after I catch my breath'' John said while hearing a laughter at them and John looks at them with a serious face ''Ok Who first'' when John prepare to defend himself.

Big Mac and shinning strike and making John dodge uppercut and kick, as John looks behind him and saw a spike enjoying the fight, John looks back at the two guys attacking him, as mac strike a punch he duck and hit a big match in is stomach and didn't flinch making big Mac grabbing John thought.

''Ok, this is bad, very very bad'' John said, choking and looking the area to see how he can get free. And notice a bandage in mac arm ''Worth a shot'' As john threw the strongest kick he could big mac release john making john spear him and crashing in the lunch room.

''WHAT IN TARNATION!'' Applejack said while John and big Mac got in the lunch room.

''Ok, that one down and one to-'' John was cut off when noticing shinning with a baseball bat and making John getting up for round two ''Ok, how about we solve this like adults we are '' John told shinning while he look at his weapon.

''How about no'' Shinning said while striking john with the bat but was stop by three needles and getting attention by rarity ''Rarity this is not your fight stay out this

''I Should say no darling he my boss and my one true shinning knight armor and I'm not gonna let you, send him to the hospital ''Rarity said while preparing to fight.

''ALRIGHT SOME ACTION'' Rainbow yelled in excitement and went behind rarity to back her up.

While fluttershy and applejack help john up and seeing him injured. As he tried to rest, he looked at rarity and rainbow going to prepare to fight shinning.

''So mind telling me who are these two'' John said wanting an explanation

''Well the one you just defeated is my big brother big mac and that overther is twilight brother'' as john said there brothers to applejack and twilight, he tried to recover from the attack from them and notice spike up in the second floor.

''And that one who is he'' John said, pointing at spike making him trying to run away but got caught by pinkie.

''HEY BOSS I CAUGHT HIM'' Pinkie yelled at John while he gives a thumbs up.

''He Spike is the step brother of twilights'' applejack commented to John while she notice rarity and the rainbow is about to get defeated by sinning.

''Come on girls you know you can beat me im here cause of that yerk over there so give up I don't want to hurt twili friends'' shining said giving a guarding position.

''Girls let me handle him'' Fluttershy said to rarity and rainbow making backup and flutter confronting him.

''Oh ok flutter I don't want to do this'' Shining said to fluttershy.

''Yeah me neither, but who ever hurts my friends especially my boss will eventually will go down with me'' Fluttershy snapping one her fingers and making the girls taking a step back and John confuse.

''I'm sorry, what going on?'' John said while to confuse and looking at fluttershy.

''Well boss whenever fluttershy snap one her fingers thing will get messy'' Rainbow said while hiding behind a concrete wall.

''Yes Darling and shining lucky she didn't snap all five of her fingers' Rarity said hiding behind John.

''Ok Boss I know you are always thinking why she wearing that medical mask that covering her mouth'' applejack said to John while looking at fluttershy preparing to take the mask off.

''Well, so she won't get sick?'' John said while getting a sigh by apple jack.

''No partner when she came to this school rumor has it she always quite and shy, but when she snaps one her fingers she is going all out, by that I mean she might send shinning to the hospital and that mask is to hide that scar she has on her face, revealing sharp teeth she has in her right side'' applejack said while John saw flutter mouth looking like a wolverine tooth it was like half wavering half normal.

''So twilight wasn't kidding about that you are satan's little daughter?'' Shining said to Fluttershy while she gives a physcotic smile at him.

''Satan little daughter?'' John confuses of what he meant. Then fluttershy started to walk slowly tore shining and making him go into defense mode.

''Just to let you know you will be waking up in the hospital wondering what happen to you'' Fluttershy said smiling at shining and walking tore him

''Yeah right in your-'' Shining was cut off when he noticed fluttershy already giving the first punch sending him crashing into the wall and knocking him out.

''Ok Note to self never get flutters in her bad mood'' John said, recovering in his battle and looking at fluttershy putting back her mask.

''Ok Spike mind telling me why big mac and shinning was attacking to our boss'' Pinkie said while seeing everything and holding spike

'''Well Twilight calls us to beat up John cause something about being better than her and since she sucks at fighting she gave us information about John and told us that he was dating applejack and threaten twilight'' spike explain while pinkie smile and went downstairs to tell John.

For a moment of explanation pinkie told everything to john and making big mac to wake up and applejack explaining she wasn't dating him and telling him he her boss of the gang they made. As big mac heard everything he nodded and apologize to john, and john smile and nodded ''it's ok'' john said while looking at spike.

''Ok, where is twilight and also how did you know I was injured by rarity yesterday?'' John said to spike and giving him a smirk.

''Well, you see I know everything about this school and the city I collect information about everything of what's going on and who's house if you know what I mean'' as spike told john he nodded and look at the mess he made with the fight between big mac and shining.

''Tell me where is twilight'' John Said glaring at spike.

As moment has past the girls and john found where twilight was and revealing she was in the computer room all along. As they open the door there was no one there except one of the computers was on and a note saying ''Turn ON And press play''. As john turns on the computer and pressing play to a video saying For John Congrats.

''Hello john if your playing this that means you and the girls defeated my brother and big mac and also saw the whole fight through my secret hiding place, I collect info on how you made the gang and I was surprised how you girls wanted him to become your boss in at first we wanted to make him to remember us for beating the new guy up'' as john heard those words and glaring at the girls making them whistle and looking away. 'But thing that didn't work out we decided to give up and leave you alone, but seeing that rainbow obsessed with making a gang got to you there no stopping It now.

''Yeah, You Got that right''John said, joking around while saw a spike, walking tore him and giving him a box

''Right now you might receive a box by spike don't open it yet you're going open it when the times right, also I'm going to join your gang and giving you information about the gangs in this school I hack their school record of each member of each and every gang in this school. And I might say it was interesting theres gonna be interesting opponents along the way but that wont stop you and also spike kept begging me if you can let him in the gang as the information boy from the outside, but enough of that john I know your potential and you weren't giving it all when you were fighting against mac and shining, these opponents will be stronger as them so let get ready so people in this school know us, but now you need to rest ill be seeing in person tomorrow and giving you a update to the first gang we going strike is all up to you boss'' as twilight video finish john look back at the girl and giving them a smile.

''Well I guess I got every piece of the puzzle'' John said in his thoughts and looking at each and everyone them ''Ok girls we going to start making a name of ourself by tomorrow.

''Now your talking boss'' Rainbow yelled

''You Can Count on me'' Apple jack reply

''Me too'' Pinkie and Rarity Commented

''im going to be by the boss side no matter what'' fluttershy said.

''Me too im part the gang now you guys'' Spike said while getting getting a laugh by the girls and john.

''Ok, Let get started'' John said, looking out the window of the computer room.

''Well You Going be my new boss and ill do my best to support you'' twilight said stretching her body from her secret room.

John will have tough battles, but he goes to do his best to make a name out the Family of Harmony. ''I Wonder was inside this box?''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Hunted vs Hunters

''Rarity what you doing?'' Said john looking at rarity making different outfits,but seem that cant tell what kind of outfit is.

''Oh Darling is a secret since me and the girls are part of your gang now we must look our most precious way to intiminate our enemies'' Rarity said while she continue making the outfit.

As john nodded to agree what rarity meant he turn around and saw the girls talking about something and john decided to see what there up to. As john was going tore the girls he notice someone was pulling him from behind as he turn around he saw spike looking straight at him.

''Oh hey spike what up?'' Said john to the green hair boy wearing purple hoodie and black pants.

''Well Boss Its great to be in your gang but….Docent that mean we have to fight inside the school to take territory and what are you going to do when you beat all the gangs from school what then?'' spike said to john making john think in his thought that he never thought what he was going to do when this was over.

As john look at spike he gave a smile at spike and squat down to the same height of the boy making the question.

''I Don't know Spike I never thought about that who knows but ill think about it'' John said patting the boy head and looking back at the girls that now there trying to open the box ''Hey hey what are you girls doing''.

Said john running tore his box that twilight gave him and grab it and check if it damage by the force everyone was doing to try open it.

''Well Boss we wanted what twilight gave you and some reason we couldn't open it'' Rainbow Dash Said while john gave a confuse face that none of them couldn't open it.

''Of Course you cant open it that box is meant for the boss I got same box but with different details on you girls'' twilight said while entering the room and giving each of the girl same box but diferents details.

''Hold it twilight what are these for?'' Said Apple jack checking her box while john took a seat and look at twilight.

''Well Girls like I said when the time right you will find out'' said twilight to them and john trying to look at his box and he had a dragon logo on top.

''Hey Twilight what up with this symbol'' John said while twilight grab her attention what he meant . 

''Ah Well that a mystery for me this time, that wasent there when I made it , it just appear out no where'' twilight said while looking at his box.

''Yes Done'' Rarity yelled grabbing everyone attention and uncovering the place she was working and the look of it she was a mess, it look like she hasn't sleep the whole day

''What you made rarity?'' Pinkie said while looking at the black sheet covering the outfits.

''Well Darling I made each and one of us some splendind outfit but I cant show it now it has to be secret when the time is right and everyone in school notice our gang we will wear them'' Rarity said while stars and sparkles was coming out her head while imagining in her head.

''So Boss what are we going to do?'' Twilight said while looking at john still looking at his box.

''Wha oh right um…Well first before we incounter our first gang I need to see you girls pontencials rarity and fluttershy I already saw there skills I need to see pinkie,apple jack and rainbow skills of fighting'' John said getting up and placing his box in a counter table.

''What about twilight?'' Rainbow said while pointing at twilight.

''im horrible of fighting rainbow ill be giving you guys information and rumors inside the school and what going on just say ill be you guys eyes and ears''said twilight while taking a seat next to the computure.

''Well Ok Boss how we going to show you our skill'' Apple Jack Said while she had a confuse face.

''Well I Want you three to find me, you girls are the hunters and ill be the hunted so when we start you can give all you got so I can see what you girls are made of'' John said while rainbow dash seem exicited that she going to show john that she meant to be his right hand girl. And pinkie rose her hand.

''Silly boss we are made of nothing'' Pinkie said while john got confuse and look at twilights

''Ignore her boss she can really get someone confuse'' Twilight said while checking on her tablet

As Everyone started to exit the room and heading outside John try and stretch to start examine their skills as the three girls was following john and he turn and see them.

''Alright girls is simple who ever find me ,will get a one on one with me and the one who can defeat me wins sound clear?'' John said while looking at the girls.

''Alright boss but I remember last time when we fought you it didn't went that well'' Apple Jack Said while the six girls look at eachother.

''True But you girls weren't thinking in my thoughts you were just trying to beat me up for my lunch money, but now is I know you girls will think clearly'' john said while looking at the girls.

As the three girls was getting ready to hunt him, john smirk and look at twilight to give the signal.

''Alright…Get Ready…..Set….GO!'' Twilight yelled while the three girls sprinted to go after john.

As John Started to run and saw apple jack to his left and pinkie to his right,he knew they were going to tackle him, as they prepare to do so he saw a tree coming his way.

As he smirk, he started to climb making apple jack and pinkie pie bumping in to each other while they were prepare to tackle him but was too late he was already climbing and jumping tree to tree.

But out nowhere rainbow started to climb as well and going after john, as the two were jumping to tree to tree john glare at rainbow that made him impress by her. As he look where to go he pointed rainbow to a plain land to start a one on one.

As they landed and glare at each other, boss vs member john smirk and look at the other girls who catch up and then look back at rainbow.

''Well Rainbow you're the first to one on one me'' John said looking at the ground and started to stretch

''Yes Boss All Show you all That I made of and prove that I earn to be you right hand girl!'''Rainbow Said while she dashes to attack john.

''Wait you still going for tha-'' John was cut off when he blocks rainbow kick and she tried to strike his spine.

John did a triple backflip away from rainbow,making him look at rainbow from her stance she ready to prove herself and john trying for a defending position. As rainbow dash again john felt hard kick and punches coming to him and it felt hard that she can fight as rainbow strike a kick ,john immediately grabs her legs and threw her tore a tree but with a surprise she recover and dodge the tree and land on the grass.

''Well Rainbow your very skill, but you needs to strike me so you can win'' john said teasing her making her smirk she disappear like literally banish from john eyes.

As he spectacte the area as he notice coming tore him from above he look up and saw rainbow about to strike as he dodge she vanish when she hit the ground.

''Wait, what the?'' john said while he saw rainbow behind him receiving a hard kick, making him crash into the tree.

''YES, I HIT HIM'' Rainbow yelled with excitement as she looks at apple jack and pinkie they were pointing at something making a rainbow turn around and saw john in front of her.

''Nice job rainbow you have tremendous speed you trick me making me believe you were about to attack me from above, but you were always in front of me nice work'' john said pating rainbow head while she had a shock face.

''Wait boss what the heck?! How your behind me so quick you couldn't recover that fast'' rainbow said while looking at the broken tree he crash into.

''Oh no I did receive your kick, but I recover cause you didn't put a lot more power into that kick you can do way better and I know you can get stronger'' john said patting rainbow head.

As John turns around and felt a poke behind him and reveling a pinkie pie smiling .

''my turn, i touch you so that mean its my turn to one on one you right boss?'' Pinkie said while john got confuse and got surprise that he knew that was about to happen.

''Yes That correct so how-'' John was cut off when he blocks two wooden sword one hit his leg and one hit his arm ''What the?''

( watch?v=Pfl5yuSXL_4)

''Ah Boss you didn't let me strike you, well lets try again'' pinkie said while she strike again making john dodge some more.

As john dodges all her attacks, he try to power kick her , he saw pinkie smirking and and dodge it and going behind him and making john doing a back flip,while john see pinkie he saw something different about her she had her hair loosen like its not puffy no more .

As john looks at pinkie he saw a smile and pose that she was about to strike, john was trying think a plan to try see if he can avoid all of her attacks.

''So Boss I Usually don't bring out pinkamena but since you said give all we got your wish is my command now….Let see how long you can last'' pinkie said while dash tore him and hitting him in his right making him back away from her some more.

''Well that kind of sting ,but wow she got a difference side of her she faster and alittle stronger'' john said in he thought and not realizing she disappear right in front of him and appearing behind him.

''Boss Pay attention to your match'' Twilight said while john flew and crash on a tree beside her.

''Ok Twilight scale one to ten how dangerous is she when she become pinkamena '' John Said while regaining consciousness .

''9'' Twilight said while examining the fight and taking notes in her tablet.

As John heard the number he felt someone behind him,as he turn around he saw pinkie with the two wooden sword about to strike but in a instant john grab the sword and pat pinkie head.

''Well that enough pinkie you are very skilled but to the same to you, you have more experience '' John Said While Patting her in the head, he could of swore she had a cat face like she was enjoying getting pet.

As John Turn Around and saw apple jack putting on some gloves he suddenly got confuse .

''Apple Jack What for the gloves? John Said while still confuse.

''Well Boss I Work on my house lifting heavy stuff when mah big bro aint around so over the years I got strength that are stronger that him.'' Apple jack said while approaching john.

''Why do I have a feeling this going hurt and a lot.?''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The Unbelievable Strenght

(Don't Start Be on a Lookout for the alert in the bottom)

John And Apple Jack was eye to eye to prepare their one on one as he looks his surrounding and saw the girls taking cover behind a tree.

''Um, I'm getting a feeling this one is going to be tricky'' John said he looked back at apple jack, as he prepare to take a defensive position he saw apple jack gripping her gloves that she had put on.

''Alright boss ready?'' Apple jack commented to prepare to attack and John nodded to let her know she ready ''Good'' Apple jack said and went tore john to strike.

As John saw apple jack coming tore him, he saw apple jack running slow not so slow but a average slow, as he back up to see what he is going to do and figure out what attack, she gonna make then he accidently bump into a tree causing him to turn around to look what he bump into.

''Boss don't get distracted you still have apple jack on you'' Twilight said ,while John looks back at apple jack and luckily he dodge her punch when she got close ''Told you'' twilight commented and still working on her tablet.

At John dodges her punch, he looks back at the tree that she punch and saw it destroyed in matter a minute like someone threw dynamite at it and exploded. John took a quick step back and look back at apple jack and seeming she is smiling.

''Ok, What give all of you got talent and you could of use those talents to get my lunch money'' John Scream while the girls whistles like they were avoiding the conversation.

''Come on boss, I'm not done yet''apple Jack said while got close to John and punch in the ground making it break and shake.

As john lost balance when the ground shook he saw apple jack jump super high and was going to strike john directly, he quickly dodge it on time and avoided apple jack and the look of it she made a gap into the ground.

Apple jack look john with a smile on her face and cracking her knuckles to prepare another strike ,apple jack look at her left and saw old pipe she smirk.

''Ok boss let do this quick and prove to you I deserve to become your right hand girl'' Apple jack said while grabbing the pipe.

''WHAT IN YOUR DREAMS BOSS IS GOING TO PICK ME CAUSE I IMPRESS HIM THE MOST IN OUR BATTLE'' rainbow scream at apple jack, while James notice they still at that.

''I Thought I said I want to see what skills you got not who can beat me to become my right hand'' John said in his thoughts while he look back at apple jack he didn't notice her getting close to him and was going to strike with the pipe ''ah crap basket''

As John was dodging the attack from apple jack he saw an opening to strike her, but then he notices apple jack glare at him.

''Too slow boss'' AJ Said to john while she strikes and sent flying john and crashes into a tree ''Oh Crap I think I over do it'' applejack said while going to check on John.

''Weird?'' Twilight commented

''What's Wrong egg head'' Rainbow commented

''Well, while I was examining all you girl fights I never seen our boss taking it seriously with us is like he just want us to see us how well we do in a fight'' Twilight whispers while checking the data base in her tablet about John

''What's your point darling?'' Rarity said while looking at John with goo goo eyes

''My point is I've never seen our boss fight seriously, like is he even taking seriously about us and the gang. I mean, sure we tried to take his money, but he single handle each and every one of us heck he survives flutter torture'' twilight said to rarity and rainbow while still confuse.

As they were talking about John, apple jack was helping him up and sweeping all the dirt off him.

''Sorry Boss man I don't know my own strength'' Apple jack said to John while she notice him pat her on the head like rainbow and pinkie.

''Don't Worry about it ill be fine you have tremendous strength, but you need to focus on what to do before you attack or other might come from behind you and attack you'' John said getting up and going back tore twilight and the others.

''Right, Right, I need to plan out my attacks fir-'' Apple jack was cut off when she notices something weird. ''Wait, why isn't there a single scratch on you and especially why aren't you injured from my last attack'' apple jack said in her thoughts and look back at the tree still confuse.

As John was going tore the girls he notice they were discussing something ,as he get closer they all stood silent

''What's Going on girls?'' John said while took a seat next to pinkie while twilight look at John .

''well boss we never saw you serious like your going to fight for real, what I see you're just testing us to see us how we do in a fight'' twilight said while everyone was looking at John except apple jack she was still confused how he wasn't hurt.

''Well girls I would like to explain why I don't take it seriously, but the time will come when the time right'' John said while getting up and walk and went back inside rarity house, as he was walking tore rarity house he heard someone coming from behind.

As he turns around, he saw rainbow with a smile on her face jumping up and down

''So that mean that you very strong and you can beat anyone am I right'' rainbow said to her boss.

While John looks at rainbow happy wanting to know everything, John smiled and pat her head and smile at rainbow.

''Don't worry rainbow the answer will come, but, some studentsin school can beat me it not all about how powerful the opponent is but how smart you can beat the opponent'' john said while rainbow understood what he meant.

''Ok boss, I am going to try hard and train and be by your side when you need me'' rainbow said while John smiles pat her head again .

''Ill be waiting rainbow'' John comment

As everyone smile and went back rarity house ,they were talking about their future plan as John was cooking for the girls while spike was helping out John.

''So Boss did you think what will you do when you done the school and the gang? Spike said to John while he smirk and look at spike.

''Well, Spike maybe i'll try out the army I don't know and maybe these gangs is like a family, it might not break up'' John said while serving the food and spike look at the girls for a second and back to him.

''Your Weird Boss'' Spike comment and look at the plates and went to the table to give the girls their food.

As John serves their food he notice the rainbow wasn't in rarity room, as John look around, she wasn't no where inside the house.

''Hey Girls where rainbow?'' John Said while looking at the girls, as the girls notice the rainbow wasn't in the room suddenly they heard tire burn out and a vehicle driving away making everyone look outside and notice a beat up rainbow dash.

''RAINBOW!'' Everyone scream and went outside and went tore and saw a injure arms and legs.

As John picks up a rainbow she scream in pain and saw tears in her eyes and as everyone was panicking John look at the car that was far away but it look like it was a red and black Lowrider vehicles.

 **FEW HOURS PAST**

As everyone was waiting in the waiting room until the doctor come out and few minutes has past and rainbow doctor appeared

''Mister John'' Doctor called John as he got up and went to the doctor some news.

''well doctor, how is she '' John said with a worried tone.

''Well, she going be fine, just few broken bones, it will heal in a few weeks, but more and less she need rest that's all, if you like you and your friend can go see her'' the doctor said while letting John and the girls inside rainbow room.

As everyone went inside the room and saw a rainbow resting in bed like she was in a lot of pain, John sat next to her and everyone was worried about rainbow, but they knew she was going to be fine but still there wondering who did this to her.

A minute has passed and everyone was around Rainbow as for the john he was looking out the window trying to figure out what to do.

''Twilight'' John called for her to tell her something.

''Yes boss '' twilight answer

''How quick you can find a red and black Lowrider vehicles?'' John comment

''In 1 minute, you're trying to find who did this to her are you?'' twilight said to John.

Silents fell in the room and twilight look at rainbow and then look back at rainbow seeing her friend in pain she couldn't stand it.

''Ill look who was near rarity house now'' twilight told John while she started working.

''Fluttershy'' John Yelled for fluttershy to come tore him'

''Yea Boss?'' Flutter comment to see what john needed.

''I Might need you for this job and all you girls stay inside here any mean cost until I find who did this to her'' john said to flutter and the girls.

''Spike I need two cameras'' john order spike

''On it!'' Spike said while he went dashing to get a camera

As everyone was confuse what is their boss going to do when he find the culprit who did this to Rainbow twilight got up and went tore john to tell himshe found the culprit vehicle not far ,that it located next to school ground.

''Alright fluttershy let go'' John said with dark red eyes like he didn't have no emotions

''Of Course Boss'' Fluttershy said while following her boss to find who did this to rainbow.

As everyone saw them left they notice rainbow waking up weakly and saw them looking and at the door and looking back rainbow relieved that she ok.

''Hey everyone .'' Rainbow said while looking around and didn't notice John in the room ''Where the boss'' rainbow said while looking around the room.

''He will be back sugar cube'' apple jack replied and notice spike coming in the room with a tv and a camera. ''What that spike''

''Oh, it's something to notify us how boss and flutter is doing and also the doctor will let us be in the room has long as we want cause the look of John face it wasn't pretty'' spike said setting up the tv.

As everyone was looking at each other, the rainbow was given a the remote tv.

 **In Equestria School (Start THEME)**

''Yeah….Yea Yea I got her like you said she wont be moving for a few week that will show her to-'' the culprit was cut off when he felt someone bump his head and know him out .

''Owe The Fudge going on'' the culprit, said while notice he was upside down shirtless and notice two figures with mask in front of him ''Who the hell are you? Do you know who your dealing with'' culprit threatens the two figures and the one wearing a devil mask was given a single to start to do something.

As she picks up a hammer and the culprit saw it, he suddenly got scared and started to yell for help.

''HELP ,HELP Someone!'' the culprit was screaming for help but no one was listening

''Now, now scream all you want no one is here to help you'' the mystery guy said while looking at him and receive a spit in his mask from the culprit ''Now that wasn't very nice ''

As he got up and let his partner start hitting him with a hammer and broke one his leg ,he heard screams of pain and agony and the guy with the mask came close the culprit to whisper in the ear.

''tell me I know you the one who attack my friend,but who is your boss'' mask man whisper in he ear

''I am not telling bit so you can just give up'' culprit, said while mask man lets his friend torture more at him and brought out two electric wired and place it on his chest.

''AHHHHHH PLEASE STOP STOP ILL TELL ILL TELL PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!'' the culprit said while he couldn't handle the pain.

''Good boy now start talking'' mask man crouches and listen what he said .

''The Razer Sister the one who wanted me to attack rainbow dash they said she was being too greedy and want me to shut her up'' culprit confesses who hire him to attack rainbow , the mask man got up and look at his friend.

''Well I think it about time we take a look at them'' the mask man said while look back at the culprit ''now listen to me and listen good my friend is going to finish working with you here until you know the definition of pain you let my friend had ,and also you going to remember something and something that brought you fear'' mask man reveal himself and took off the mask and got close to the cultprit ''Remember this face and remember this name John and im the boss from the family of harmony and im going make your gang pay for doing that to my friend'' john said while going to exit the area.

''Do you what your up to you against with the razer sisters they will cut you up they will hurt you and hunt you down for doing this to me you hear you HEAR-'' He was cut off while the other mask victim took off her mask and reveal it was fluttershy preparing for another toreture.

''Boss?'' Flutter said to await another order

''Make him scream until he unconsicious'' John said opening the metal door and heard the culprit laugh.

''You going to get it you and your gang when you send me to the razer sister they will find you and your whole gang and take you out you hear me'' the culprit said while john smirk

''Looking forward to it '''John said, closing the door and heard screaming on his way out

 **Back at the Hospital**

As everyone witness John is doing work to protect his gang , they realize he cares that much for his own gang ,and making rainbow smile weakly and fast asleep and everyone looks at each other, seeing that he is meant to be their boss.

*RING RING*

''Hello?''Twilight answer

''Twilight hope you like the show tell everyone rest soon we have a lot work to do '' John said while hanging up the phone and looking at the school and smirking ''No one mess with my family.


End file.
